Pumps are utilized in the downhole drilling and completions industry for a variety of purposes, notably, the performance of various fluid treatments. In hydraulic fracturing, for example, a fluid or slurry is pumped at high pressures downhole to initiate and force open cracks in a downhole formation in order to promote the production of hydrocarbons from the downhole formation. Due largely to the popularity of hydraulic fracturing and the performance of other downhole fluid treatment operations, the industry always well receives new and alternate pumping systems, particularly where gains in reliability and efficiency can be realized.